‘FIREGLOW’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 26 and a blooming period of 5 to 6 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant.
‘FIREGLOW’ is a seedling resulting from an open pollination conducted in December 2012 among groups of un-named and unpatented chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Robert Noodelijk in a cultivated field in Salem, Mo., during September 2013.
‘FIREGLOW’ was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Salem, Mo., December 2013 and has been asexually reproduced over an approximately two-year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.